onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baiomasu Baiomasu no Mi
The baiomasu baiomasu no mi is a paramecia devil fruit that forcibly and permanently replaces the users cells with homogenous virus versions., capable of being manipulated by the user. It was eaten by Cody D. Franqae. Appearance The baiomasu baiomasu no mi is an white apple with 3 black stripes running horizontally around it. The stem is normal unlike most devil fruits except for it looks grey and rotten with an white leaf. The fruit tastes completely rancid and rotten and when bitten into it is dry and flakey. About The fruit is technically artificial as it was originally an normal apple that was contaminated by the disease known as Blacklight a deadly disease that activates junk dna and is almost always fatal. The few who live are turned into mindless zombies.The infected apple fell from an infected apple tree and rolled off a cliff into an abandoned SMILE factory, accidentally hitting the on button before rolling onto the conveyor belt. It turns out the reason only Zoans can be made is that they (being animal based) are naturally based on genetics. It already having viral genetics went though the process and the machine detecting traces of foreign genetics refused fusion of animal DNA, and properly fused the virus to the fruit, and with an injection of SAD the baiomasu baiomasu no mi was born. The fruit was found by Cody who hiding from a zombie horde took shelter in the factory. Cody having no idea what devil fruits were, and desperately hungry ate the fruit. Little did he know that the next 4 weeks would be of agony due to the virus completely absorbing his DNA and destroying every cell in his body, and being replaced with a viral variant. This means that like Luffy, Cody can still use his powers in seastone/water provided he has the strength to do so. A primary power is DNA absorption. Either by a strand of hair or total absorption (though full absorption provides more benefits, and grants far more information than tracer amounts of the body such as hair) Cody gains access to a persons memories unique skills (excluding all) devil fruit abilities, and their forms. One example when he gained the venom glands of an blue ring octopus when one went near him after his new viral body was completed. His strength and durability have been increased by dramatically compared to his original body, Cody himself noting the diference in strength was like comparing an fly to an girisley bear with a kick to an rock/pebble generating enough wind pressure alone with enough force to rip a marine battleship apart, vaping the whole thing. The sheer force from his casual punches have sent people flying several kilometers with the bodies torn apart from the sheer speed, and his durability is enough that bullets and cannonballs literally bounce harmlessly off his body. Unfortunately his biomass has become dramatically denser making him weigh more. This in turn makes it harder for him to use soru and sky walk, and naturally makes him slower. This is nullified as he can simply loosen his biomass to stimulate flight and move around easier, without losing his strength. He can also release an green gas that mutates both himself and anything caught in it. He can also shapeshift his body into many different things, like blades, tendrils, claws. Naturally he is immune to disease because he is a disease, as a perk of literally being the disease the infected stopped attacking him, mistaking him for one of their own. His body is unnaturally weak to elements like fire, and electricity, and cold. He also requires biomass to regenerate and use certain attacks at zero percent biomass his body begins to fail and weaken, his body can regenerate on it's own, however the it is slower than with biomass, as his body begins mass producing new viral cells, although when compared to normal regenerate in regular animals and humans, it is still substancially high, his regeneration is capable of bringing him back from anything short of an puddle, requireing vaportization for the regen to be useless. The only known object that has brought him to an complete blood puddle was an mega bomb that wiped out hios island near the end of the arc, said bomb was stated that if you took 16 gigatons and multiplied that by 50 million, then you have the energy this bomb can release. He is biologically immortal meaning his viral cells don't need energy to divide or energize his body, nor does his cells have the dna limit where the dna strand gets smaller with each division. Unlike humans who's cells demand more and more energy with each division until the body can't keep up, basically allowing him to live forever. This means he doesn't need lungs, his stomach, or heart and every other organ, however his organs are still there, however they exist solely for the purpose of mimicking his body and serve next to no function, which means that (his nervous system notwithstanding), a stab to the heart is no different to an stab to the arm as his body is homogeneous. He does however still need his brain to move and transport electrical current through the body meaning attacking his nervous system is a quick way to bring him down. Once dead Cody has 48 hours for a bio-form to come near his body, and be absorbed before he dies for real, however he can use any leftover/extra biomass from foes that have been absorbed. His pain receptors are dulled by seventy five percent. His strength doesn't come from an increase in density but rather because the virus altered and massaged his muscles to their full potential. The devil fruit also makes the user more aggressive by at least ten percent. This is due to the fact that the virus increases and stimulates aggressive hormone glands. His senses have also been pushed to the max. In fact virtually everything save for mental ability has been maxed out to it's peak. However it never mattered that he got an increase in brain power as Cody had an intuitive aptitude going for him, and was already much smarter than the average person, at least an nigh top tier in terms of intelligence and knowledge. Easily detecting and recognizing things most people couldn't, and quick to learn. Techniques Bio Scythe: Cody turns his arm into a giant blade 24 inches long and 9 inches wide. It is strong enough to go withstand hits from giants. Bio Strike: '''Cody shifts extra hard biomass to the blade to sharpen it. '''Carry On: Cody slashes the blade hard enough to generate wind pressure. The wind pressure carries the extra biomass on the blade with it dealing extra damage. He does a similar thing with blue ring venom. Venom Blade: '''Cody shifts his blue ring venom glands near the blade to poison it. '''Big Fists: Cody shifts biomass into his arm the biomass is strong and heavy enough that a missed attack accidentally tilted the island he was on. Heavy Smash: Cody slams a bigfist on the ground to shake the ground, and make opponents trip or lose footing. Mega Smash: '''Cody does the same thing only this time with enough force to uproot earth in front of him, he then smashes it mid-fall as shrapnel. '''Bio Blast Shield: Cody forms on or two shields. hit the shield and the shield hits you. Armor: '''Cody hardens his skin by tightening the virus cells doubling his durability, and strkes, but halving his speed. '''Armor Go Boom!: '''Cody fires off his armor at high speed like shrapnel. '''Adrenaline Burst: '''Cody uses his bio mass to stimulate his adrenal glands. This results in his physoical stats quintupling. '''Armory: Gun: '''Cody shifts his arm or hand into and rifle or pistole respectively, he then fires bullets made of pure biomass. Their purpose is to penetrate and infect, not cause destruction. The rifle fires 5 cm rounds, and the pistole fires 5 mm rounds. '''Armory: MiniGun: '''As the name implies this is the same thing as the rifle/pistol variant, using 10 cm rounds, and firing them at high spee, roughly 1000 every second, easily burns through biomass, and Cody does not like using it for such reasons. '''Armory: Cannonball: '''Cody turns his arm into and 1 m cannon and fires it off. '''Armory: Nuke: '''Cody turns his entire body into an 10 m wide cannon, and fires off an massive round high into the air that decends upon the target, upond hitting the ground it explodes in an mass of bio liquid, biomass, as green mutating vapor, either turning evey thing in the airea into absorbable biomass, or zombies, anything non living, yet still organic such as wood, gets turned into biomass. It has an Radius of 5 thousand meters. the attack is used in mocking irony, as an mocking and corrupt version of the super bomb used to oblitherate his home, which was designed to cleanse every trace of the disease via ridiculous firestorm, Cody's version instead, corrupts, and turns everything into biomass, and living things are turned into zombies, used soley to mock the marines and spite them and their weapon. '''Black Whip: Cody turns his arm into a whip similar to a spine with a mini "bigfist" at the end. Nice Try: '''Try and dodge and Cody will make spikes instantly extend outwards to impale his opponent. '''Bio Pump: '''Cody Impales his target. He then pumps biomass through the whip, and into the target until they explode. '''Spiraling Teeth: The spines on the whip are actually razor sharp. So what does Cody do? He throws his whip at the opponent while at the same time twirls his whip in a tornado like fashion. The result is what looks like one of those monsters that have spinning teeth in their mouth, and a shredded opponent to boot. Can I Hitch A Ride?: The main reason for the mini bigfists is that they are sticky. So he uses them to pull any target to him or pull him over to them/it. Tendrils: Cody sends tendrils after the target. Tendril Black Hole: 'Cody loosens his arm biomass, condenses his hands into two tendril balls and flings his arm at the target. The target hit by the tendrils will have the mass swarm him and explode in a mass of tendrils that pull in everything they impale, and pull it back to the unfortunate target before exploding. ' Tendril Grenade: Cody infects an organism with tendrils that spread through the body, and eventually explode. Any targets slashed will get pulled into the epicenter However Stronger and stronger-willed people can survive. Suicide Bomb: Cody explodes tendrils from his body if he needs breathing space. Despite the name not only does he live, but is completely unharmed. Also turns killed targets into biomass. Minicide Bomb: Smaller version of the suicide bomb. Cody condenses tendrils to his chest Roots: Cody send multiple tendrils underground to impale opponents. Also used in a circle around his body to impale strikers from behind. Fat Chance: Cody forms three massive tendrils out of hundreds and shoots them from the ground as a wall for defense. The better part? Get near them as a means to do harm to their master and they will automatically slam, chase, jab, and beat the living shit out of you. Slashers: Forms claws to rip his enemies to shreds. He also uses them to flick biomass off his body like a bullet. Venom Slashers: '''Cody transports blue ring venom to his claws making them deadlier. '''Gashing Bullet: '''Cody forms biomass on his claws and flings it off at high speed like a bullet. '''Infection: Cody releases a gas to infect his foes and mutate them. Hang Time: Cody loosens his biomass to glide and when used with sky walk can glide forever Orbital Drop: Cody in the air shifts his biomass to normal, and activates big fists doing massive damage on impact. . Whats mine is yours and yours is mine...well mostly mine: Cody absorbs his weakened opponent gaining their shape and memories, and biomass in addition to any unique naturally mutations they have. Like when he killed a regular blue ring octopus to gain it's poison glands. Will absorb Zoan but only the biomass, not the zoan abilities. Mutation: Stage 1:He gains mild yet notable mutations all over his body. He became this upon becoming enraged at his island being wiped out by a massive bomb. In this stae he gins armor and an massive adrenaline rush. And they stack on each other. his armor is 10x as strong as before, and the adrenilone realeases 10x as much used in his standard mode, effectivly increasing his stats by 1000fold as the armor and adrenaline stack on each other. In this sate there is nothing but bloodlust and revenge left. Cody has almost completely given in to his virial zombie desires and goes around trying to infect people, though he does gain enough control later to speak, in his eyes everything is red, and even his best friends he mistakes for the marines, and makes attempts at killing them. He becomes incredibly fast in this state, capable of crossing 30000 m in a milisecond '''Mutation: Stage: 2 '''His entire body mutates further with his anger into a giant hulking beast. The beast looks somewhat like a Haxorus but with a single eye with his head surrounded by three spikes in the shape of a toy catching claw, and a tail with a wrecking ball like tip, and finally a giant katana like blade for his right arm. The claws on his head are used to spin and collect pure bio energy. the energy is so dense than it shatters the reality of anything it hits save for him though it will shatter his armor and knock him into a coma. The hit target turns into a fragile dust like, stone, hollow, shell signifying what used to exist. He was only knocked out of this form when he was punched had in the eye just before he released energy, disrupting it and sending it through Cody's body as a shockwave.